


Never really alone

by Ihni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: For a kink meme prompt: "Newt grew up knowing that he is annoying and no matter how polite people are they don't really like him. So he burns his bridges every time he leaves a place, stays nowhere for long, and has no real attachment to the people he leaves behind."It's not exactly like the prompt, but it inspired me to write this. So. Basically Newt knowing he's not really wanted, and avoiding forming friendships because of it.





	

He’s never been close to students or teachers  
or anyone, really, that he’s ever known  
He doesn’t mind, because he’s got his creatures  
so really, it’s not like he’s ever alone

His life’s an adventure; the world is his dwelling  
He is as free as a caged beast is not  
He knows what he’s doing, and he is excelling  
at freeing his creatures without getting caught

And he deals with people too, it’s not uncommon  
that he meets people who’s in need of help;  
an auror in France or a Sudanese lawman,  
a mermaid in Ireland with hair made of kelp

He helps if he can, and he’s glad that they let him  
Because he feels warmer when he makes them smile  
They all say they’re thankful and happy they’ve met him  
and won’t he consider just staying a while?

He stutters and thanks them, but he must be off, see  
there’s creatures to rescue and books he must write  
They look at him leaving; smiling and care-free  
Surely, Newt Scamander will be alright

It’s when he has left them that misery hits him  
He cannot quite grasp why he’s suddenly _sad_  
He knows he’s not wanted, that nobody _gets_ him  
He’d rather leave early, before it gets bad

For if he stays longer, he might just feel tempted  
to stay, just a while, as they always suggest  
Friendship is not for him; when he’s attempted  
to make friends, he’s felt he’s annoying, at best

He knows he’s an oddball with dangerous pastimes  
He knows he’s annoying and doesn’t belong  
He knows they’ll grow tired of him, because sometimes  
he feels like he’s socially broken, and _wrong_

It’s niceties, really, just something they’re saying  
Like “How ‘bout this weather” and “It might just rain”  
So when someone asks how he feels about staying  
he declines, politely, and jumps on a train

Don’t think of the people, the friends that you’re leaving  
Don’t think of the closeness that you could have had  
Don’t think of them missing you, crying or grieving  
Don’t think of them seeing you as their comrade

Don’t cry; you are used to this – travelling alone  
You know there’s no use for regrets or for tears  
For you are never _really_ on your own  
You have a case full of good friends and dears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kink meme prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=911307#cmt911307
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant. Was just inspired, and occationally likes to rhyme.


End file.
